cosas del corazón
by Dhamar Wink
Summary: HOla! este es mi primer fic, hay traiciones, enrededos, cuadros amorosos, donde cress konocer a una persona, pero no es cierto. hay mucho amor!Dejen reviews pliss!
1. Chapter 1

Cosas del corazón

**El expreso de Hogwarts estaba andando, dentro de un compartimiento habia 3 chicas, las chicas venían de un colegio francés, una de ellas de cabellos castaños y lacios, venia en busca de venganza una venganza que espero un año una venganza dirigida hacia Harry Potter, ella lo culpaba de haber matado a su primo, el único primo que tenia y para ella no solamente era un primo para ella era prácticamente su hermano y habia muerto por culpa de Harry Potter y el se llevo la gloria y todavía decían que el lo habia salvado pero ella no creía en eso ella lo que quería era venganza hacerlo sufrir como ella habia sufrido con la muerte de su primo, de verlo tirado y no poderlo ayudar, por que ya no podía se habia ido al otro mundo junto con su madre quien habia muerto ese mismo año por una enfermedad la cual no pudieron curarla, el la habia ayudado muchísimo al tratar de ayudarla y el ultimo año que el iba a cursar en Hogwarts y que se iba a convertir en un gran auror, se muere en el torneo de los tres magos, ella se habia ido de Hogwarts para planear su venganza y habia llegado la hora de empezar pero no sabia como por eso sus amigas Isabel y Gabrielle Black decidieron acompañarla.**

**- Dhamar, que estas planeando?- pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios y lacios, ella era Gabrielle Black**

**- No… nada, solo estaba pensando**

**- En… no me digas el francés que conociste este verano- dijo la otra chica quien tenia el cabello negro**

**- En ese no me hagas reír no era mi tipo si apenas pronunciaba bien mi nombre**

**- Dhamar nunca cambias te presentamos un buen de chicos este verano y ninguno te gusto**

**- Si, ya lo se, pero eran muy superficiales y a mi me gustan los inteligentes y con buen cuerpo**

**- No pides nada amiga- y las tres empezaron a reír.**

**La verdad es que Dhamar no estaba perdida en el espacio existía un chico asi solo que para mala suerte era un Slytering, ese chico es el conocido Draco Malfoy, quien también se vería en ese enredo.**

**Cuando las chicas llegaron al colegio recibieron indicaciones de Mcgonall (NA:o algo asi XD) esperaron hasta que la selección terminara y entonces Dumbledore hablo:**

**Bueno chicos este año tenemos alumnos nuevo quienes van a cursar el sexto año, tres señoritas de la Academia de magia Beauxbatons y tres jóvenes del Instituto de magia Durmstrang y ahora presentaremos a una compañera quien estuvo sus primeros cuatros años de educación mágica con nosotros y el año pasado fue a la Academia de magia Beauxbatons, por favor que pase la señorita Dhamar Wink- y todos aplaudieron cuando entro – por favor señorita Wink siente se en su casa que es Griffindor- Dhamar obedeció al director y se sentó junto a una de sus amigas Hallie Granger**

**Pensé k también este año te ibas a kedar en Francia **

**Pues no, asi ya no te quedas sola **

**Si, k bueno- el profesor Dumbledore empezó en ese momento hablar – Bueno ahora presentamos a las señoritas de Beauxbatons- en ese momento aparecieron Isabel y Gabrielle, y la profesora Mcgonall (NA: o algo asi XD) les dio instrucciones- Señorita Isabel Black- todos mostraron asombro en especial un griffindor de cabellos azabache y de lentes- harry déjame de empujar- decía su mejor amigo de cabellos rojos como el fuego- sorry, es k no veo- **

**ya me di cuenta harry te cambio de lugar?- **

**si, x FIS- Isabel se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador a los 5 segundos dijo- Slytering- Isabel se fue a sentar a la meza de Slytering- Bueno señorita Gabrielle Black- y Harry se estiro mas para ver, mientras Gabrielle se sentaba- Griffindor!!- Gabrielle paso enfrente de Harry y se fue a sentar kon Dhamar y Hallie- Bueno chicos ahora presentaremos a sus compañeros de Durmstrang- y entraron tres chicos, uno de ellos se le hizo conocido a Dhamar, la profesora Mcgonall (NA: o algo asi) les dio indicaciones y dijo- Elijah Wood- un chavo de piel bronceada, ojos color azules y pelo color castaño lacio asi todo revuelto (NA: es el actor) , se sentó y el sombrero dijo- Slytering- el fue hacia la mesa de Slytering y se sentó junto a Isabel **

**Mira tu hermana ya esta echando novio y eso k no llevamos ni un dia de estar aca**

**Jaja si es cierto XD**

**Señor pyro stuart- (NA: es el de X-Men)- Griffindor!!- y se fue a sentar junto a lavender y parvati**

**Ala Dhamar ese esta guapisimo**

**Ya Gabrielle, callate k te va a oír, ademas lo vas a tener bien cerca**

**Si, verdad**

**Si, y ya déjame escuchar la selección**

**Hay pero k carácter**

**Dhamar se preguntaba quien era ese chico lo habia visto antes pero no se acordaba en donde y la profesora Mcgonall dijo- Pablo Holman- Dhamar se acordó era su vecino que no lo veía desde que su mamá se enfermo y se la tuvieron que llevar a Francia- Griffindor!!- el chico de cabellos obscuros y de ojos azul (NA: es pablo el de Kudai), fue hacia donde estaban ellas- Hola, me puedo sentar aquí?**

**- Claro- dijo rápidamente Gabrielle **

**- Si, no hay problema x mi y x ti Dhamar- dijo Hallie mirando a Dhamar**

**- No hay problema-**

**- Dhamar, se me hace conocido ese nombre ¿Cuál es tu apellido?**

**- Wink**

**- Tu eres Dhamar Wink?**

**- Si**

**- Tú eras prima de Cedric Digory**

**- Si**

**- No te acuerdas de mi?**

**- Creo k si, dame una pista**

**- Vecino**

**- No manches, eras mi vecino **

**- Si**

**- No te veía desde k entre al colegio**

**- Con eso de la enfermedad de tu mamá **

**- Si- dijo un poco triste**

**- Siento mucho lo de tu mamá y lo de Cedric**

**- Si, gracias**

**Todo siguió normal, Dhamar y Pablo platicaron casi toda la noche, Isabel estaba muy alegre junto a Elijah y Gabrielle quería hablar kon Pyro pero el ni la pelaba.**

**Al dia siguiente en el gran Comedor…**

**k clase tenemos primero?- pregunto Hallie**

**Cuanto adivino k es Pociones kon Slytering**

**Dhamar, komo adivinaste?**

**No otra vez no!!**

**Hallie calmate k siempre es la tortura de todos los años**

**Si **

**En ese momento entro Pablo:**

**Como están las 3 hermosas señoritas de todo el colegio**

**Bien!!- contestaron las 3**

**Bueno yo ya termine me voy adelantar para alcanzar algún lugar lejos de Snape**

**Si, x favor**

**No te preocupes Hallie, yo te salvo- y los 4 empezaron a reír**

**Bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos al rato- Dhamar camino hacia la puerta antes de llegar a las mazmorras alguien la estaba esperando**

**Vaya Dhamar, veo k el nuevo alumno te gusto**

**Callate, Malfoy**

**Ahora si Malfoy, y k paso cuando en el cuarto curso**

**Nada **

**Dhamar siempre tuve una duda**

**Cual?**

**No me amaste?**

**K?**

**Te guste alguna vez**

**Draco, claro k te ame, fuiste mi primer novio y mi primer beso**

**Entonces x k te fuiste sin decirme adios?**

**X k quería olvidar todo**

**Hasta mi?**

**No, pero íbamos a sufrir, tu aquí y yo en Francia, no, Draco esa no era buena idea**

**Bueno ahora ya regresaste y te vas kon el búlgaro aquel no?**

**Y kien dice k me fui con el?**

**No estas muy cariñosa kon el?**

**Pero eso no significa nada, Draco**

**Si significa algo, Dhamar, no ves k me pongo celoso, solo x k si te abrazan**

**Pues no puedes estarlo x k no somos nada**

**Ahh!! Entonces si te olvidaste de mi**

**Draco, no voy a discutir eso- y Dhamar se dio la vuelta corrió como si fuera lo único de su vida no quería que le saliera ninguna lagrima, Draco le hizo recordar aquel cuarto curso donde era feliz tenia a su mamá, a Cedric y a Draco, todo lo que quería y de un momento a otro todo desapareció, se fue a Francia, para escapar de ese dolor y esperaba no volver pero algo hizo k regresara, su padre, el no se habia ido a Francia con ella y lo extrañaba mucho era el único que tenia, pero ahora habia llegado alguien nuevamente a su vida, Pablo, para ella habia sido su primer amor, pero cuando se fueron no se volvieron haber y ahora el estaba en Hogwarts y lo vio estaba cruzado de brazos, ella lo necesitaba, fue hacia el y lo abrazo, el hizo lo mismo:**

**K te paso, nena?**

**Lo… ODIO- y Dhamar empezó a llorar**

**Ya, aquí estoy y no voy a dejar k nada te pase**

**Gracias- después de unos 10 minutos se fueron a las mazmorras y entraron abrazados **

**Miren lo k tenemos aquí a la nueva pareja feliz**

**Callate, Malfoy**

**Y tu k decías k no tenias nada kon el y llegas abrazada de este **

**Bueno eso a ti no te interesa- y Dhamar se fue a una de las ultimas filas con Pablo, toda la clase transcurrió normal Isabel hablaba mucho con Elijah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de las clases Dhamar y Pablo se fueron a sentar a orillas del lago abrazados e Isabel…**

**-"ala Elijah esta como kiere"- en eso sintió k choco con alguien, era un chico de pelo azabache y de ojos color verdes detrás de unos lentes**

**- disculpa **

**- no la culpa fue mía, estaba pensando en unas cosas- "si en como robarle un beso a Elijah o k me lo robe a mi XD"**

**- pero k torpe soy**

**- Jaja querrás decir somos- y los dos se empezaron a reír**

**- bueno déjame presentarme soy Harry Potter- a Isabel se le hizo conocido el nombre**

**- Yo soy Isabel Black- ellos tardaron horas platicando y a lo ultimo se fueron a sentar a unas banquitas cerca del lago y Dhamar se dio cuenta de k alguien se habia sentado cerca de ellos, se dio la vuelta y vio a Isabel hablando con Harry, ella quería irse de ahí, no querría ver a una de sus amigas hablando kon su mayor enemigo**

**- Pablo x k no nos vamos de aquí **

**- lo k quiera la princesa- Dhamar camino hacia la puerta del colegio y saludo a Isabel con la mano esta hizo lo mismo, Harry enseguida quedo flechado x Dhamar, sus ojos, su cabello y esa sonrisa k derretiría hasta el mas frió corazón**

**- Oye la conoces?**

**- Si, me sorprende k no la conozcas?**

**- Si?**

**- Si, va en Griffindor **

**- Como se llama?**

**- Dhamar Wink**

**- Hay no**

**- Hay no k?**

**- Es la prima de Cedric **

**- Si**

**- Creo k me odia, ademas andaba con Malfoy**

**- Y k tiene eso?**

**- Pues no se, mejor hablemos de otra cosa va?**

**- Si **

**Dhamar y Pablo fueron hacia la sala común, Pablo sentía algo hacia Dhamar lo sintió desde el primer momento en k la vio cuando eran pequeños fueron creciendo y nunca le dijo lo k sentía hasta el dia en k se mudaron solo le dijo una cosa "haré lo k sea para k seas mi esposa" y ella nunca contestó, y ahora k la tenia mas cerca k nunca se lo tenia k decir, ella tenia k ser su novia, lo habia soñado y cuando estaba en Durmstrang se acordaba mucho de ella, tenia muchas fotos con ella y con Cedric, y Cedric ni decir el protegía mucho a Dhamar, pero era su mejor amigo, ellos hacían un trío fantástico y todo de la noche a la mañana se fue, y ahora era tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido, llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en un sillón casi al final de la sala:**

**Dhamar, querría decirte algo**

**Dime, k pasa?**

**Es… es… te acuerdas cuando te mudaste**

**Si, k me dijiste k harías lo k fuera para ser tu esposa**

**Esa fue una de las razones principales x lo k vine aki**

**En serio?**

**Si, me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia- Dhamar no se lo podía creer seria una buena forma de olvidar a Draco y el la ayudaría en todo**

**Si, Pablo, si kiero ser tu novia- Pablo la abrazo haciéndola girar y después se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, Dhamar sabia k tenia k olvidar a Draco, pero empezó muy mal comparo el beso de Pablo kon los k le daba Draco, el de Pablo era tierno y dulce, pero los de Draco empezaban fríos pero después se volvían mas y mas calidos.**

**Vaya una nueva parejita feliz – Pablo y Dhamar voltearon a ver kien era y vieron a Gabrielle y a Hallie kon una sonrisa en los labios**

**K chistosas me resultaron**

**Es k era para decirlo Dhamar**

**Pues si- y estas dos empezaron a abrazar a Dhamar y a Pablo**

**Empezamos el curso kon muy buen pie**

**En eso si, pero ahora hay k hacer los deberes**

**Dhamar hablas komo mi prima**

**Pues perdóname pero este año eh aprendido hacer responsable y mas teniendo a las hermanas Black komo amigas**

**Oye calmate**

**Ya no se enojen chicas y vamonos a la biblioteca**

**Y si ustedes van a la biblioteca y nostras nos quedamos aki **

**Hallie**

**Oye es para k estén solitos**

**Si solitos haciendo los deberes ¿no?**

**No suena mala idea**

**Gabrielle Black**

**Ya vamos pero no se enojen**

**No estamos enojados, bueno kon nosotros no, ¿verdad?- y Pablo le dio otro beso en la boca a Dhamar**

**Creo k mejor si nos vamos k esto empieza a tener mucha miel**

**Si, amiga**

**Si, adios- y Dhamar y Pablo empezaron a reír**

**Chicas enserio, mis papás solo me dejaron venir y seguía kon las mismas notas**

**En serio?**

**Si, lo k hice x venir**

**K tierno- y le dio otro beso**

**Esto me empalaga**

**Lo mismo dijo amiga**

**Siempre dicen lo mismo, ya les tengo k conseguir novio, haber si asi se les quitan lo amargadas**

**Yo si kiero uno**

**Gabrielle k cosas dices, suenas desesperada**

**No lo estoy, solo kiero uno**

**Ya es k esto es desesperante, esta bien k las quiero chicas pero ya estoy un poquito artado**

**Ha ahora estas hartado **

**No contigo no**

**Entonces k estas diciendo inteligente**

**K kiero estar a solas kon mi novia**

**Eso ya cambia el asunto, pero mejor nos vamos a la biblioteca x k si no, van a regresar a este guapo y a mi me van a castigar**

**Si ya vamonos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasaron toda la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo las tareas k les encargaron, hasta k llego la hora de la cena, Gabrielle y Hallie iban platicando de komo la iban ayudar para acercarse a Pyro, mientras k Dhamar y Pablo iban agarrados de las manos platicando sobre algunos hechizos, entraron primero Hallie y Gabrielle y detrás iban Dhamar y Pablo, y Dhamar sintió komo alguien la estaba viendo voltio hacia la mesa de Slytering y vio komo Draco la miraba kon una cara de muchos celos, Pablo se sentó junto de Dhamar, Dhamar empezó a cenar sin mirar a nadie esa mirada podría hacer cualquier locura x ella y no lo conocía muy bien, Pablo hizo lo mismo k ella empezó a cenar, sabia k ella tenia algo pero no podía preguntarle nada ella se lo tenia k contar si ella querría k fuera parte importante de su vida komo lo fue en algún tiempo ella se lo diría.**

**Hola- esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, conocía esa voz era de aquel chico Harry Potter**

**Se te ofrece algo?**

**No solo querría saludarte**

**Pues ya lo hiciste **

**Y el kien es?**

**Es mi novio Pablo ¿verdad?**

**A k bueno**

**Amor nos vemos en la sala común ya se me quito el hambre**

**Si**

**Dhamar salio del gran comedor fue hacia los jardines necesitaba pensar y lograr k de alguna manera Draco no le hiciera daño a Pablo y de repente sintió unas manos en su cintura se voltio y vio aquellos ojos grises k la habian encantado en el cuarto curso, se encontraron sus miradas, Draco la atrajo hacia el, ella no lo podía evitar, lo enloquecía y sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, como sus fríos labios iban besándola y después se volvió mas tierno y mas calido, los brazos de Dhamar fueron hacia su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, Draco se separo de ella y le dijo en el oído**

**- Te extrañe**

**- También yo**

**- Vamos a caminar?**

**- Si**

**- Ademas tenemos k hablar?- ella solo asintio con su cabeza, Draco podía ser un Slyterin y ella una Griffindor, pero se querrían y eso no cambiaba, caminaron hacia un lugar muy lejos de la entrada del colegio casi llegando al bosque prohibido.**

**- x k lo hiciste Dhamar?**

**- k hice?**

**- x k te fuiste?**

**- eso, necesitaba pensar un plan**

**- para k?**

**- para arruinar la vida de Potter**

**- x lo de tu primo?**

**- si**

**- y ahora entras de la mano kon el búlgaro aquel?- Dhamar sabia k se le habia olvidado algo Pablo la iba a esperar en la sala común y ella estaba kon Draco, ademas esa misma tarde se habia hecho novia de Pablo y ahora se besaba kon Draco**

**- Hay Draco acabo de cometer uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida**

**- x k?**

**- estoy aki besándome contigo, cuando esta misma tarde me hice novia de Pablo**

**- k hiciste k?**

**- es k pensé de lo k me dijiste en la mañana ya no ibas k querer nada conmigo y para olvidarte acepte ser su novia**

**- bueno ya vez k no me puedes olvidar**

**- oye tu fuiste el k empezaste komo cuando estábamos en cuarto**

**- cierto, y k piensas hacer vas a cortar al búlgaro y vas a regresar conmigo?**

**- No le puedo hacer eso a Pablo, el es muy tierno conmigo**

**- y yo k?**

**- es k no se**

**- Dhamar no voy aguantar k te beses kon ese búlgaro**

**- pues te vas aguantar, x no lo pienso cortar**

**- y nosotros?**

**- Aguantar tan siquiera un mes y nos veríamos a escondidas **

**- todas las noches, ala luz de la luna**

**- me gusta komo suena eso**

**- a mi me gusta mas x k eso va hacer contigo- y Draco la empezó a besar otra vez.**

**Mientras tanto en una parte cerca del lago:**

**- x donde me traes Elijah y déjame ver pliss**

**- no espera tantito**

**- ya **

**- no**

**-ya**

**-ya- y le quito las manos de los ojos, Isabel vio la luna tan linda k habia ese noche**

**- k te parece hermosa ¿verdad?**

**- si**

**- pero no tan hermosa komo tu**

**- k estas tratando de decir**

**- nada- y la atrajo asi el y la empezó a besar, primero Isabel no sabia k hacer teniendo a tal chico cerca de ella pero después acepto el beso y empezó a revolver su cabello, el beso duro a casi una eternidad, solo se separaron x k necesitaban oxigeno pero x si no fuera x eso no se hubieran separado**

**- ala si k besas bien, Isabel**

**- Tu también**

**- kieres ser mi novia?**

**- si- y se volvieron a besar otro beso de eternidad cargado de pasión y amor.**

**Al dia siguiente…**

**Dhamar**

**K paso, Pablo?**

**Donde estabas, te espere y no llegaste**

**Ahh, es k me quede hablando kon unas amigas**

**Ahh**

**Si- Dhamar estaba un poco nerviosa pero no sabia lo k iba hacer Draco para k ella terminara kon Pablo. Pasaron dos semanas todo estaba tranquilo Isabel y Elijah iban viento en popa, pero Elijah estaba celoso de Harry, x k pasaba mucho tiempo con el, e Isabel y Harry se hacían mas amigos, mientras k Dhamar y Pablo habian tenidos muchos roces x celosos de el, hasta un dia para ser precisos un dia antes de la salida a Hodsmade (NA: o algo asi), Dhamar iba caminando hacia el campo de quidicht, y la imagen la de pasmada, creía k iba a ser difícil terminar kon Pablo y lo peor es k el también le estaba poniendo los cuernos. **

**Puedo saber k es lo k pasa aki?**

**Dhamar, esto… lo k has visto… no es verdad**

**No es un holograma, claro k es verdad ni estoy soñando, estoy aki se termina- y salio de aquel pasillo, eso la habia lastimado de verdad y necesitaba un consuelo y sabia donde irlo a buscar Draco siempre habia sido su consuelo**

**Dhamar, x favor, espera**

**Mira Pablo, ya no me kiero hacer mas daño ni engarme a mi ni a ti y no kiero perder tu amistad asi k la verdad mejor cortamos**

**No**

**Pablo si seguimos nos vamos a dañar mas**

**Es k no puedo dejar k te alejes de mi lado**

**No me voy alejar, me vas a tener para hacerte compañía, pero la verdad no kiero perder tu amistad, ¿amigos?- dijo mientras extendía su mano**

**Amigos- y le dio un abrazo un beso en la frente- como éramos de niños, como si fuéramos hermanos **

**Si, bueno mejor me voy a dar un paseo**

**Esta bien**

**Bye- Dhamar camino hacia el lago quería verlo, quería k la abrazara y k la besara, pero no estaba ahí**

**K te pasa, Dhamar?- le pregunto Isabel k habia llegado en ese momento**

**Acabo de terminar kon Pablo**

**Hay k lastima hacían bonita pareja**

**Si, mejor decidimos para no dañar nuestra amistad, terminar**

**Buena solución, ademas creo k alguien kiere contigo**

**Kien?**

**Harry**

**Harry Potter?**

**Si**

**Te acuerdas x k venimos**

**No **

**Vine a vengarme de Harry, el fue el k mato a mi primo y kon eso k te volviste su mejor amiga**

**Te voy ayudar, ya sabes BF4E**

**Si ya lo se, y entonces dices k me vas ayudar?**

**Si , en lo k sea**

**Vas a averiguar cualquier cosa k quiera Potter para lastimarlo**

**Pero no kres k es muy arriesgado?**

**No le voy a dar en donde mas le duele- en ese momento llego Elijah**

**Como esta mi princesa?**

**Bien y tu?**

**Bien- y se dieron un tierno beso en la boca**

**Creo k estoy haciendo mal tercio**

**No quédate**

**No en serio tengo k buscar alguien**

**Kien a Malfoy?**

**A kien dijiste?- dijo Dhamar sorprendida**

**K si vas a buscar a Malfoy, Dhamar no soy tonta los vi **

**Creo k viste mal**

**Dhamar, no te preocupes nadie va a saber k los vi, voy a estar callada komo una tumba**

**Gracias amiga, te debo una**

**No hay k agradecer una de las k te pago de cuando estuvimos en Francia**

**Bueno ya me voy**

**Bye- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se volvían a besar. Dhamar fue hacia el campo de quidicht a buscar a Draco, llego y no estaba ahí decidio ir a las mazmorras a ver si ahí lo encontraba y se encontró kon Zabini**

**Dhamar te manda esto Draco**

**Gracias**

**No hay k- Dhamar tomo la carta y la leyó:**

_**Dhamar: **_

**_Nos vemos a las 9 p.m. el salón de los menestreres (_NA: no se como se escribe XD)**

_**Te quiere y te ama kon locura**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_


End file.
